House of Love, Break-Ups, and Just Plain Drama
by Spobabby
Summary: In this fanfic, new relationships will form, some will fall apart, and the house is just completely drama.


_This is my first fanfiction so please do be rough. I need to know how to fix my stuff. This fanfiction is for House of Anubis. It is set right after season 1. Yes, I know the show ended like a year ago but I thought why not have Nina? They did take her out for the third season and up. The ships in this fanfiction is Patrina, Perome, Marome Fabina, Mabian, and Malfie._

**Jerome's POV:**

"So who do you choose? Me, or Mick?" I ask Mara in the softest tone I can while feeling this anger inside. She puts her right hand on her forehead looking at me, the ground, at Fabian & Mick's room.

Mara finally looks me in the eyes and simply says, "I don't know." I break our eye lock by turning around and walking into the lounge room and onto the sofa. I looks straight to the dining room and see Fabian & Nina being all romantic.

If only Mara would stop liking Mick so she and I could be looking romantic. Sighing, I pick up a random magazine. The magazine is about gossip with celebrities. I flip open to the first page and it starts off with Justin Bieber's off again on again romance with Selena Gomez. How can Amber read this stuff?

I throw the magazine at the wall. Why won't Mara make up her mind?

"Jerome? What is wrong mate?" Alfie walks in looking at me with his eyebrows raised in worry. I glance at him, and then I stand up to walk out but Alfie stands in my way.

I shoot a glare at him, "Out of my way Alfie." He crosses his arms and shifts his stance.

"Just tell me why you have been in a mood these last few days. Yeah?" Alfie offers a small smile but I shove him causing Alfie to stumble backwards and fall.

Nina and Fabian quickly run to Alfie's side and help him up. The three look at me in disbelief.

"What!?" I holler at them. Patricia walks down the stairs and stands in front of me.

She asks, "What are you doing? This isn't like you..." I stare at the ground and scratch the back of my neck.

"Well?" Patricia keeps her eyes on me. It is silent for a few moments.

I sigh in defeat, "Why don't you ask Mara. She and I have been having some problems." The four just stare at with unreadable expressions.

"That doesn't give your the right to put Alfie to the ground!" Fabian shouts at me. I look at him feeling broken inside. Mara and I weren't really anything so why am I feeling this way. Nina punches him hard enough to cause some pain.

Patricia looks back at Fabian, "Seriously Fabian? Even I know to be careful when it comes to Jerome and Mara." She continues looking back at me, "Jerome, next time you should just talk to somebody, okay? Don't get mad at Alfie for caring." Patricia puts one of her hands on my shoulder. Nina tenses a little, I wonder why...

"Thanks. I'm sorry Alfie." I smile at Patricia and look at Alfie who is rubbing his shoulder. I feel bad now, I shouldn't have shoved him; especially so hard.

Patricia asks me, "You want to talk at all?" I nod and she puts her hand in my hand and guides me to my own room. I am not used to Patricia being so nice, I wonder what has gotten in to her. As soon as we both are in, I close the door. Patricia sits on my bed and I sit next to her.

"What is the problem?" She looks up into my eyes trying to read me. I smile at that, people always try to read me but can't seem to get it accurate.

I reply, "Mara and I kissed, she and Mick kissed. A lot since they are a couple obviously. The two broke up because of Mara's mixed feelings for me and him. I have been asking for days who is she going to pick and every single time, 'I don't know'. I am getting angry because I want an answer. It's just... I am not used to feeling these kind of feelings and it is getting really annoying which is making me even more angry but about myself." Patricia searches my eyes again.

"Well, you need to be patient Jerome. If she chooses you then, yay to you. If not, then you know there are plenty of other girls." Patricia smiles and kisses my cheek lightly. I don't want to wait and be patient... I need an answer.

I smile and ask, "I love the new way you are treating people now. Can I get another one to keep me calm a little longer?" Patricia laughs quietly and pecks my cheek again.

**Nina's POV**

"So... what happened?" I ask Patricia as soon as she walks out of Jerome's room. She just shrugs. I hope nothing did happen because Jerome does not seem like someone that should date Patricia.

I frown, "Patricia Williamson, tell me." We walk up to my room and shut the door.

"I don't know why you took me in here. All I did was give advice." Patricia mumbles. My muscles start relaxing as soon as she said nothing happened.

She looks at me with curiosity, "Why are you so happy?"

"What makes you think I am happy?" I shoot at Patricia.

She smirks, "You seemed so relaxed after I said nothing, what if I say something did happen?" Oh jeez, why is Patricia doing this to me?

"Then something happened and well, that solves Mara's boy problems." I smile making sure to say it without stuttering.

Patricia lights up like a light bulb, "Well, we held hands. Gazed into each other's eyes and kissed slowly." Ouch, that one hurt.

"There is something wrong to you if something happens between Jerome and I. Why?" Patricia crosses her arms. What do I say? Think of something Nina...

"Well, that would cause more drama and we need to limit the drama." I mentally pat myself on the back for not revealing something I really shouldn't say.

Patricia lays down on my bed and stretches out, "Oh and what I said about Jerome and me.. It uh, well, um never happened. The only special thing was I kissed his cheek, twice." I sit next to the laying down Patricia feeling so relieved and happy.

"Do you have your eye on anyone?" I ask Patricia changing the subject off of Jerome. She nods as a reply.

I quickly jump up, "Who?" Maybe Alfie... no. Patricia most likely likes Fabian or Jerome.

"I am not telling you." Patricia shakes her head with a smile.

I cross my arms, "Oh come on. Tell me! Is it Jerome? Alfie? Mick? Who?" She shakes her head again. Ugh, why won't she tell me?

"It must be... Jerome! You kissed him and all." I smile a bit sad but happy Patricia is interested in someone.

She laughs, "Him? I was just being friendly. Besides, it wasn't on the lips." Patricia lays on her side and faces me. I lay on my side to face her.

"You know I can keep a secret, who?" I ask one more time. If I don't get something out of her, I am done.

Patricia's smile fades, "I shouldn't tell you. You will _hate _me if I tell you."

"Okay." I say closing my eyes while taking a single deep breath. How easily I get tired, if I can just fall asleep...

**Patricia's POV**

Nina's room has the peaceful feeling, I like it. Before we solved the chosen one thing, it was a rush and stressed feeling. Now, it is relaxing. Nina has fallen asleep, I am drifting off to sleep when someone knocks on the door. Before they open it I jump up and open the door a little revealing Fabian.

"Can I come in and speak with Nina?" He asks me trying to peak in the room.

I look at Nina and back at Fabian, "Maybe later. She is sleeping right now."

"Please? Maybe I can wake her?" Fabian looks desperate but he can go a few minutes without Nina.

I shake my head, "She isn't quite dressed either. When she wakes up, I'l tell her you stopped by."

"Why are you in here with a 'not quite dressed' Nina while she is sleep? That is odd..." He pushes past me and sees Nina under her covers sleeping.

I cross my arms, "I was hanging out with her and she got tired. I was about to fall asleep to when you knocked."

"Oh... Sorry I thought you were telling a fib." Fabian apologizes and walks out of the room closing the door. That ruined the peaceful mood, now it feels desperate. I sit on the edge of Nina's bed and look at her a little. She is so beautiful when she sleeps.

Nina whispers something barely audible so I can't understand. I sit next to her on the bed just in case something happens.

"No... stay away Fabian! Leave me alone!" Nina says quietly in her sleep. I shake her a little trying to wake Nina up. As soon as I make contact, her expression softens and she snuggles onto me. I rub her back slowly in long motions. I'm guessing Nina's nightmare is over.

I smile and whisper, "It is okay, just a nightmare." I yawn feeling really tired now. After a few minutes I start closing my eyes and falling asleep with Nina in my arms.

_Sorry the first chapter is so short. It just a starter to this story. Review please so I know what to fix / how I am doing ;)_


End file.
